I don't need saving
by StreeperDWP
Summary: Summary inside. Andy/Miranda Miranda/Stpehen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: M

Summary: Ok so basically Andy didn't walk away in Paris and Miranda and Stephen are still married but it's failing miserably. Naturally us Mirandy fans hate Stephen so yeah. Christmas fix for fans and have no idea how long this will go on for but enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

December 24th 2008

Here she was sitting in her office on Christmas eve looking over the dull designs Versace had sent her, it was 11pm and she had no where to go. No Christmas party, the twins were at their fathers and her husband was enjoying his mistress in some cheap hotel with bad lighting and a squeaky bed. Stephen was stupid to think he could get away with having an affair. It was comical and ridiculous. As the girls would say 'LOL' in this situation. Her marriage was failing, yet again. After three marriages Miranda Priestly knew the signs of a failing marriage, he barley touched her anymore, they didn't speak like they used to, no candle light dinners or extravagant gifts like he would when they first started dating, just the usual bullshit of 'Why don't you go fuck that magazine you love so much?' whilst he was humping away at her unresponsive body. Yes she would spread her legs and hope for the best, but most of the time he just wasn't enough anymore. His late nights, his passion for alcohol and his love for the occasional hooker had proven too much for her.

So here she was working alone on Christmas eve, well alone wasn't exactly true, her brown eyed brunette journalist/assistant was tapping away at her keyboard. Andrea. Now there was something that caught her attention. Her recent makeover of fashionable clothes and amazing ability to listen and learn and fetch had made her the well liked and fun girl that everyone loved. Including Miranda. She knew she shouldn't notice the way Andrea's hips swayed when she wandered in and out of her office and she most definitely shouldn't notice that when she rallied off a bunch of orders she would simply jot them down on her cute pink notepad and reply with a 'Yes, Miranda' she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Pulling her out of her admiration of her 20 years younger assistant, her phone beeped. It was Cassidy

Cass: Hey mom just wanted to check if you were ok! Hope your at home! Run yourself a bath? Stop working for five minutes! Well just wanted to wish you and stephen a Merry Xmas! Lots of love Cass & Caro! :) xxx

Me: No I'm not bobseys I'm at the office and Stephen is working late. But I'm ok :) thank you and a happy Christmas to my babies much love mommy xxx

Even though they were 13 she still called them her bobseys and they still called her mommy when vulnerable. She checked the clock on her laptop. 12:15am. Well merry Christmas. Miranda recognised a presence, a presence she knew all to well. She took off her glasses and raised her head to see her very drunk husband swaying at her office door.

"Stephen? I'm surprised to see you here. Something wrong?" Stephen walked closer to her desk.

"Not at all sex on legs... Just wanting to fuck my wife senseless." Miranda stared shocked at her husband.

"Stephen! PLEASE! Is there any need! My assistant is-"

"I fucking know where she is Miranda! I did come in here... I might be drunk but fuck Miran- 'hiccup' Miranda! Anyway she won't BLAB!" Stephen leaned on the desk into Miranda's face closer with every word. Miranda leaned back into her chair slightly intimidated by Stephen's closeness, she rose from her desk; partly to escape being Stephens inebriated state; and walked to the office door to see a wide eyed and clearly shocked Andy staring at her.

"Andrea you can go home"

"Are you sure Mir-" Miranda gave Andy her best glare saved for terrifying, she didn't need to say anything nor did Andrea argue.

"Yes, Miranda" with that Andrea stood collected her things and headed for the elevators she quickly looked back and Miranda gave her a reassuring nod Andrea continued to the elevator. Miranda turned around and walked back into the office.

"Please Stephen was there any need to-"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm tired of your tight rigid ass bossing me around! I wanna FUCK my wife and I'm going to!" Stephen lurched forward and grabbed Miranda's waist she felt his rough hands dig into her hips and knew she was going to bruise, pushing her back onto the desk he threw her on the desk throwing all the designs and paper work on the floor. She landed roughly on the desk throwing her arms behind her and trying to supporting her body but her wrists failed her and she slammed back onto the desk smacking her back off the glass. Grunting in pain whilst Stephen ripped her skirt up to her hips making Miranda gasp and wince as she heard the material rip.

"STEPHEN! STOP! Please! YOUR hurting me!" Stephen leaned down next to her ear and laughed deep in her ear making her quiver, she felt sick and scared.

"We are doing this, and we are doing it here and now!" pulling her hips towards his, grinding up against her centre, she could feel his erection, an uncomfortable heat on top of her.

"Stephen lets go home there is a place for thi-" Stephen collapsed on top over her and she could smell the whiskey on his breath as he crashed his lips to hers bruising them and biting her lip a little too hard, Miranda felt blood trickle into her mouth unsure whether it was hers or Stephens. He lifted off her again and ripped her blouse open, buttons flying to the floor and destroying a perfectly good blouse, Stephen bent his head and crashed his lips to Miranda's chest, biting and licking at her lace clad breasts she knew his insistent sucking would cause a hickey and instead of being aroused she was thinking about how she was going to hide this from Andrea. Andrea oh god now she was thinking about how she wished it was her who was attacking her chest. She moaned. This spurred on Stephen further and made him thrust a little deeper, Miranda made the appropriate moans and groans as she pretended to climax.

"Oh God baby! Your so sexy!" Stephen shouted as; to Miranda's relief; he came with one final thrust.

"That was so good" Stephen stated as he pulled out of Miranda and reached for his trousers that were dangling useless at his ankles.

"Mmmm" Miranda half agreed as she stood feeling a throbbing pain between her legs. Miranda jumped slightly when she felt Stephen wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to his body.

"Hey..." Stephen turned Miranda in his arms and pulled her in a hug holding her a little too tight.

"Hey why did you jump?" Miranda thought quick

"Oh because I was thinking about how great that was and you scared me by sneaking up"

"Your so cute" Miranda cringed. Cute? When the hell was Miranda Priestly CUTE? Stephen kissed her neck then pulled her at arms length and kissed her fiercely on the lips.

"Come on let's go home" Miranda smirked

"Stephen I can't go home looking like this" she made an attempt to laugh but it came put sounding nervous and intimidated 'Come on Miranda man up!'

"How's about you head home and I'll go get an outfit from the closet? Hmm?"

"Ok baby don't be too late I wanna fuck you again!" winking at her and with a chaste kiss on the lips Stephen turned and left the office. Miranda felt a pang of relief hit her. She walked into her private bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Here she was 53 years old, silver hair messed up, bruises and hickeys on her chest with only a ripped blouse and skirt to cover up what dignity she had left. Her life was a mess and now Stephen had just destroyed all control she had over her job.

MEANWHILE Andrea sat in a cafe across the street from Elias-Clark and waited for Stephen to come out of the building. When she saw him come out and grab a cab without Miranda Andy immediately worried. 'Why hasn't Miranda left with Stephen?' with that she grabbed her coat from the back of the chair she had occupied, left a $10 bill on the table and headed back over to Elias-Clark.

Noting that only Bill sat at the security desk she smiled at him and simply said

"Forgot Miranda's schedule for tomorrow, mind if I go up?"

"Please don't mind me, although she is still up there and Stephen has just left without her so I doubt she is in a good mood!" Andy smiled and sighed a

"Great!" to Bill for emphasis.

Taking the elevator up to the 17th floor she tapped her foot impatiently. 'Stephen was drunk, what if he has hurt her?' Andy shook her head 'It has nothing to do with you, you stupid bitch! What are you playing at? She is going to MURDER you! But then again you did actually forget the schedule... Even if it was on purpose' the elevator dinged announcing its destination 'Well here we go... No turning back now!'

Andy slowly walked down the dark halls of Runway and noticed that the main office light was still on but she couldn't see Miranda at her desk 'Must be in the private bathroom' but as she edged closer to her desk she heard a soft crying coming from the corner of Miranda's office. Andy saw the schedule on her desk, she could easily just take it and leave. Forget this ever happened. But Andy cared about Miranda, a little more than she'd like to admit. So she crept closer to the office and sure enough she saw Miranda curled up on the small couch in her office holding her knees close to her body. Her hair was a mess, her mascara running down her cheeks and she noticed her blouse and skirt were ripped. She had no shoes on and there was a small cut on her lip. Looking around the office she saw papers splayed all over the floor then looking to the desk Andy was nearly sick. She saw blood, a small amount granted but blood nonetheless.

"Miranda?" Andy spoke softly as she dared to edge closer into the office. Miranda clearly startled looked up and stared at Andy with red rimmed and painfully ice eyes.

"What do you want?" it was a demand, it held authority and still made Andy jump a little but Andy also heard the broken tone in her voice, that's what made Andy edge even closer.

"I- I came back for tomorrows schedule... I thought- I thought you would have gone home with... Stephen" Andy almost spat out the name. If he had done this to her he would pay. Big time.

When Miranda didn't reply, Andrea took another step closer she was less than a meter away now.

"Miranda... Are- Are you ok?" Miranda finally looked up again.

"Ok? Do I look ok to you?" the sting in Miranda's voice was there.

"No sorry Miranda. Stupid question. Errrmm is there anything I can do?" Miranda nodded, and just as she had done all those nights ago in Paris she nodded looked up and said

"Mm your job... Take the schedule use it how you want, I won't be in tomorrow clear all my appointments... And Andrea... No never mind."

"Go on Miranda anything you need no matter how... Embarrassing"

"Could you... Call the ermm... The doctor tomorrow and arrange an appointment for later on this month?" Andy couldn't understand. Miranda was asking her a question? But more to the point doctors? That means that the blood... It was Miranda's.

"Of course Miranda. And I may be speaking out of term here but I really don't give a shit you are clearly in pain and I want to help you. I'm going to go to the closet and find something... Comfy for you to wear. When I come back I'll help you into the bathroom and whilst you shower I'll tidy up this mess. And I'm not taking no for an answer." before Miranda could protest Andy had turned and was heading to the closet. God that girl is so kind and caring.

5 minutes later Andy was back with a velua cerulean track suit with a pair of uggs. When Andy placed them next to Miranda you would have thought she had place a pile of dog crap next to her.

"They are comfortable and that's what you need right now. It's Christmas eve in the middle of the night no one will see you. Now do you think you can walk to the bathroom?" Andy said in a bossy tone, Miranda had to admit Andrea was perfect in a crisis, scrap that Andrea was perfect

"Of course Andrea I'm not an-" just as Miranda stood she felt a twang of pain between her legs that proved too much and she collapsed back onto the sofa.

"Ok. Miranda do you need help?" Miranda nodded slowly as Andrea gently lifted Miranda from the sofa. An arm around her waist and the other resting on her forearm.

"Miranda did- did Stephen do this to you?" Miranda looked at Andy like she had just scolded her with a Starbucks coffee.

"That has absolutely NOTHING to do with you young lady!"

"Sorry Miranda it's just- well... I think that he doesn't deserve you Miranda. Your too good for him."

"And prey tell Andrea who is worthy of me? Hmm?" 'Me' Andrea thought

"I've no idea but I know he isn't..." Miranda looked at Andrea and for the first time Andrea saw a frightened, scared and vulnerable Miranda. It pained her to see, and she wanted the ice queen back or at least the snow queen? They had reached the bathroom and were standing outside of the shower cubicle when Miranda reached her hand up and clasped Andreas cheek, stroking her thumb over the prominent cheekbone Miranda leaned in and kissed her other cheek. Andy blushed and she was sure Miranda noticed and in turn blushed as well.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Miranda don't thank me I will always be here for you as long as you need me! Now do you need me?" 'YOU stupid girl! Why did you say that! That could mean so many things! IDIOT!'

"Yes Andrea I need you, do you think you could- erm help me out of my skirt? I err can't bend" 'Wow that was awkward Miranda! What the fuck? You weird old pathetic woman!'

"Yes of course" Andrea said with a smile. She bent down to the now ruined skirt and pulled it slowly down her legs. Andy noticed some blood on the inside of Miranda's thighs and also on the skirt. That was when she realised Miranda had no underwear on and she was literally inches away from Miranda's bruised but beautiful centre. Kicking herself for feeling a twang of desire run straight to her own centre she stood again. Turning on the shower she told Miranda she would go and fetch some clean towels and tidy the office whilst she took a shower. She desperately wanted to ask what had happened tonight but now was not the time, if Miranda wanted her to know she would tell her.

AN hour later.

Miranda and Andrea were ready to leave, Miranda felt much fresher than she had before, her office was tidy and more importantly she had Andrea at her side.

When they exited Elias-Clark it was snowing.

"I'll phone Roy."

"Miranda no! It's Christmas in the middle of the night, it's snowing and Roy has a wife and kids! You are not phoning Roy to come pick you up when your Porsche is literally over there!" Andrea pointed to the black car parked neatly on the curb.

"Andrea in case you have forgotten my keys for my Porsche are at home and in my- condition... I cannot drive!" Andrea pulled out a set of keys from her purse and said

"I'll drive!"

ANDREA pulled up at the town house and noticed the Christmas tree that was usually lit up and decorated in the window was in pitch black. In fact the whole house was in darkness. Looking to Miranda who was now occupied by her phone she smiled, at least she looked slightly more like the ice queen now.

"Stephen isn't home... He won't be for a week" Miranda suddenly spoke.

"So Christmas alone for me... Again. You know I wouldn't be so bothered if Runway was open over the Christmas holidays. And I'm sure you have got that chef what's his name... To go home to and crawl into bed with, open each others gifts in a few hours. Hmmm I can't remember the last time Stephen bought me a gift? Do you know that? And I know that fir a matter of fact that the $10,000 Tiffany bracelet was not for me, but for his mistress. What is really comical though is the fact that he paid for it with MY credit card." Miranda laughed, but Andy could tell she was hurting

"I used to love him, I did. And I really have tried to love him again. But when you know a person is lying, cheating and only staying with you for money, it's pretty impossible to love them. It's so unfair on the girls because yet again they have to go through another let down of what I call a husband and they secretly call asshole. I really don't have any other option but to divorce again do I?"

"No don't answer that, Andrea I'm sorry this is totally unethical and highly unprofessional of me. Feel free to use the Porsche over the Christmas holidays and take care. And I guess its a Merry Christmas?" with that Miranda left a very shocked Andrea in the car. Before Miranda could disappear into her house Andrea turned down the window.

"Miranda?" she shouted and Miranda turned

"Just to let you know... I'm spending Christmas alone too. Nate and I we broke up before Paris. So tomorrow if you want company? You know where I am just text me ok!" she sent a reassuring smile to Miranda and drove off.

ANDREA woke up at 9am and she had a text.

Miranda: Morning and merry Christmas. I know this is crazy but fancy coming over? I have classic Christmas films, popcorn and ice cream? You don't have to if you have plans I understand but no use spending this day all alone. Right? X

Andrea: You had me at morning. Be over in an hour. X

TBC

Ok so what do you think? It's my first DWP fic and I think it's gonna be a long one!? Comment and I would love some suggestions! :) thanks! Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the doorbell rang Miranda jumped up a little too fast as she remembered what had happened to her last night. The pain was still there but she had took some Advil and used a heat pack and things were a little easier. But she still walked in pain towards the door. Opening the door she gasped. Andrea had rosy cheeks, a cute red nose and was wrapped up like an Eskimo in Antarctica. Her brunette curls tumbled down her chest and over her bright red Burberry winter coat. Her true religion jeans and a pair of Chanel winter boots that Miranda had specifically asked Lagerfeld to create stylish but sensible for winter completed the look. She looked amazingly... Cute.

"Are you gonna let me in or are we gonna eat on the door step?" Andrea smiled.

"No don't be silly, please come in. I'm sorry I didn't make more of an effort I'm in my pyjamas still, I was just going to change when you-" Miranda stopped when she noticed Andrea was standing smiling like a fool at her.

"What?"

"Don't change because then I'd feel out of place!"

Miranda looked at Andrea now confused by what the young woman had just said.

"What do you mean out of place?" Andrea began to unbutton her coat and revealed a red silk pyjama top that looked like something from Victoria's Secret, and then opened her Louis Vuitton bag to reveal matching bottoms.

"You really think I would dress up like I was going to work on Christmas day? No chance! It's a pj day today!" Andrea smiled her winning smile and Miranda couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Andrea, thank you! I really didn't fancy sitting in my own home on Christmas day dressed up in Prada and Chanel... Wow am I feeling ok?" Andrea then turned serious

"Are you feeling ok Miranda? I mean how did you sleep? Any pain?" Miranda shook her head and confirmed that she had had a restful night, she was glad to know Andrea genuinely cared she only wished she cared like a lover would.

3 HOURS ... Two Christmas dinners and one classic Christmas film later.

Miranda and Andy were in the sitting room either end of the sofa sharing Miranda's quilt and a bowl of popcorn, although Andy was the main consumer Miranda had tasted the home made popcorn and couldn't complain. Andy looked to a pensive Miranda and thought of having a little fun. She threw a piece of popcorn off Miranda and Miranda jumped. She quickly looked at Andrea to scold her for being so childish but when she saw the brunette smiling a 10 killer watt smile she couldn't resist laughing and picked a handful of popcorn out of the bowl and throwing it all at Andrea. But using the quilt to shield herself she managed to dodge all flying popcorn bullets.

"Miranda! I was expecting a murderous glare!" Miranda smiled and Andreas heart skipped a beat, God how she wanted to kiss those rouged lips.

"I do have 13 year old twins Andrea! I know how to handle myself" with that Miranda winked

"Did you just compare me to your twins?" Miranda smiled again

"Why Andrea I think I did! However, your more of a woman. Obviously. I mean look at those delicious curv-" Miranda stopped herself and Andrea nearly dropped her popcorn.

"I mean.." Miranda didn't know how to cover this one up. There was a silence. A very awkward silence.

"Maybe I should go" Andrea finally said and Miranda's heart dropped.

"Yes" was all Miranda could manage, although Andrea was making no move to go.

"I'm sor-"

"I'm sor-" they both said at the same time and laughed.

"I was going to say sorry but I'm not sorry, you do have delicious curves! Come" Miranda slowly stood and stretched her hand to Andrea who in turn took it and stood as Miranda led them to the hall where she stood them in front of a mirror. Andrea in front Miranda behind. Miranda placed her hands on Andreas hips like she would a model only this touch had sparks flying off her fingertips and she could swear she heard Andrea gasp in pleasure.

'Oh god she is touching me, it feels so good to have her close! I can feel the heat from her body on my back! So help me lord or I will push my ass into her! Andrea control yourself your not an animal!' just when Andrea finally got her breathing under control, Miranda moved her hands to her rib area.

"Look here, it's hard to see because your in baggy pyjamas however you can see that your figure is, adequate." Miranda repeatedly rand her hands up and down Andreas waist to emphasise her point, but moreover to feel Andreas warm body against her hands. 'This is wrong on so many levels! Then again look at us in the mirror, we look so good together! Miranda stop it! Control yourself you twice her age, married and a mother to TWINS for Christ sake hardly desirable is it'

"Ok for the smart fat girl right?" Miranda looked down ashamed that she had ever said that, how could anyone want to be with the person that called her the smart fat girl! Just when Miranda was doubting herself and pulling her hands away Andrea groaned at the loss of contact. 'Maybe she can?"

"You don't have to leave Andrea." she whispered seductively into the young girls ear.

Andy moaned. 'God this woman will be the death of me! She is so sexy!'

"I can stay a little longer if you like?" Miranda smiled at Andrea's question

"Of course! We still haven't gotten to the Hagen-Daz ice cream yet and I still need to make you watch the OLD miracle on 34th street! I still can't believe you haven't seen the old one!" Miranda turned and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Hey don't you dare! I still can't believe you hadn't seen the new one!"

"Oh come one Andrea really? I'm 53 years old since when do I watch NEW films! And you were the one that swore on watching its a wonderful life in COLOUR for christs sake! COLOUR?"

"Oh I'm ever so sorry-" Andrea was cut short when Miranda bent down to the freezer for the ice cream and screamed out in pain.

"Miranda?" within seconds Miranda was in Andrea's arms and Andrea could see blood coming from between her legs. Miranda closed her eyes as her skin went pale and cold.

"Oh my god! Miranda can you hear me?"

"Ye..." Miranda whispered

"Andrea... It.. It hur- aghhhhh! Andrea help!"

"Miranda I don't know what to do? Shall I call an ambulance?"

"No! Please don't... Please just ahhhh FUCK!"

"Ok Miranda... I'm... I'm going to have to have a look to see where you are bleeding from? Ok?" Miranda just nodded forgetting her dignity and just focusing on the pain stopping.

Andrea lifted Miranda and noticed how light she was she placed her on the couch in her study and ran to get some towels and the first aid. Weird she knew Miranda's house better than her own? Rushing back to the study she quickly placed the towel underneath Miranda and removed her pyjama bottoms. Andy had done a first aid course in university, but whether what was wrong with Miranda came under that, was a different question.

"Miranda honey I'm going to need you to spread your legs for me"

"I don't spread em for nobody Andy..." Andy couldn't help but laugh she was being called Andy and she was asking her boss to spread her legs.

"Well at least you still have your sense of humour..." Miranda spread her legs and Andy notice a small tear at Miranda's entrance, no wonder she was in so much pain!

"Miranda did Stephen do this to you?" Miranda; who was now slowly coming to her senses; nodded as Andy pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"Did he rape you Miranda?" Miranda looked Andy in the eyes

"No Andrea he did not rape me, he was just a little... Too rough shall we say?" Andy nodded knowing she had pushed enough

"Now Andrea please do what you need to do so I can gather some of my dignity back thank you!" Andy nodded and began to dab with cotton wool and warm water, making sure the wound was clean. Miranda hissed in pain and grabbed onto the sofa for grip.

"Miranda this is going to be very sore for a few weeks, meaning you can't lift anything, walk to far, climb the stairs too quickly, no exercise and certainly no sex" on the last one Andy had tried to throw in as a joke but Miranda took it seriously.

"Andrea I can assure you last night was the last time me and Stephen had sex..." Andy smiled as she rubbed in some antiseptic cream to prevent infection.

"Now I know this is a silly thing to say considering its you but, you need to make sure you keep the wound clean and apply the antiseptic cream three times daily, always clean the wound before applying and try and change your panties when you apply the cream too. This way infection will be minimal. However I feel like you should still go and see your gyno, so I'll make an appointment for you in the new year but in the mean time keeping on top of it should be easy considering you are off work for the next week and a half" Andrea smiled and rose to her feet.

"Now I'll go get you a change of underwear and I'm assuming it's still pjs?" Miranda nodded

"Ok I'll go get you some then I'll bring some Advil and we can go back to watching Christmas movies whilst I wait on you hand and foot!" With that Andrea winked and left Miranda on the sofa. She covered herself up with the towel and tried to stand but found it too painful, so she sat back down and waited for Andrea to return with the promised items.

ANDY came through the door, and noticed Miranda had a pained expression on her face.

"Hey... You ok?" Miranda shook her head 'No' Andrea walked closer and sat down next to Miranda and handed her the pyjama bottoms and underwear. Miranda slipped them on with difficulty and with a lot of Andrea's help she sat back down on the sofa in the study and all of a sudden felt like crying. She had lost all dignity thanks to her son of a bitch husband, her assistant had seen her most vulnerable side and she didn't know what to think about that. How was she suppose to respond now? She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and by the time Andrea returned from putting the towels in the laundry, Miranda was sobbing her heart out.

Rushing to her side Andrea sat down and pulled Miranda into a safe hug rocking her back and forth.

"Shhhh... It's ok... Your safe... Nothing is going to happen whilst I'm here, I'll keep you safe baby" Miranda laughed through her tears.

"I'm not scared Andrea, I'm embarrassed!" now it was Andrea's turn to laugh! Embarrassed?! How? Why? This was not Miranda's fault, it was her dick head of a husbands fault!

"Oh my god! Miranda you have NOTHING to be embarrassed about! Dear god give me strength! This... None of this is your fault!" Andrea pulled Miranda closer so she was sitting on her lap and softly stroked her hair.

"Don't be embarrassed or ashamed Miranda. There is nothing that could even phase me as long as your safe and happy. And right now Miranda your not happy"

"In your arms I'm happy yes"

"No Miranda I mean Stephen doesn't make you happy does he" Miranda shook her head 'No'

"Ok Miranda plan b then!"

TBC...

Please comment and feedback PLEASEEEE?


	3. Chapter 3

Warning domestic violence featured heavily in this chapter. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable.

Chapter three.

The snow was heavily falling and when Miranda walked Andrea to the door she refused to let her walk home in such conditions. Taking her back into the house they sat back down on the couch and began watching a film. Miranda couldn't help but love having Andrea around she made the whole house warmer, more homely.

The clock turned 11pm, Miranda was asleep and Andrea was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Miranda honey, let's go to bed its late and you have had a long day" with that Andrea helped Miranda up slowly as she took her by the hand and led her to her. Walking through the door Andrea helped Miranda ease down onto the bed. She was just about to turn and leave when Miranda mumbled something

"Don't leave me" thinking she was just dreaming Andrea went to turn again.

"Please Andrea don't go..." ok that was clear... Andrea turned to face Miranda and saw she was wide awake and staring at Andrea with hopeful eyes.

"Ok Miranda..." Andrea crawled into the bed next to Miranda and made sure she didn't touch her, keeping to her own side of the bed she drifted off to sleep to the sound of Miranda's soft snoring.

BY 10am Andrea was up, showered, dressed and had an omelette on the stove waiting for Miranda to wake. Making sure she had her scolding hot coffee at the ready Andrea grabbed a newspaper and began to read as she sat down at the dining table.

She was in the kitchen when a sleepy looking Miranda made her way through the house in a white silk robe and her pyjamas with a pair of... Bunny slippers? Bunny slippers? Miranda Priestly had bunny slippers? 'Ohhhh I get it... Bunny boiler! Fatal attraction. Wonder who had the guts to buy her them'

Seeing Andrea raise her eyebrows she followed her gaze.

"Ahhh yes my bunny slippers, Stephen bought me them last year. I've only worn them once, of course you can see why" Miranda laughed and Andrea couldn't help but join in.

"Andrea you don't have to cook, I have a chef for that"

"Miranda I think you keep forgetting that your chef will be enjoying Boxing Day with her family therefore I have made you a cheese and spinach omelette it's crazy healthy but crazy yummy! So eat up!" Andrea places the omelette in front of Miranda and gave her a quick wink and turning back to the dishes she began to wash up.

Miranda sat at her dining table with and omelette and a coffee and watched a Andrea pottered around in her kitchen. She looked so at ease and at home. It made Miranda smile to think Andrea could actually relax around her. 'Thank god! Maybe she could relax enough to start something' Miranda then changed her train of thought to her marriage, she knew she had to file for divorce before Stephen got any ideas. He was dumb but not that dumb to recognise a divorce case on his hands, after all this would be his fourth marriage. Maybe Miranda should just give up on love? Maybe she couldn't love and that's her problem?

"What are you thinking?" Andrea startled Miranda as she walked into the dining room.

"How I'm going to divorce Stephen." Andrea smiled and turned to Miranda. Sitting down with her coffee and giving Miranda her full attention Andrea looked like she was ready to explain her 'plan B'

"Ok so I know a girl... Her name is Tiff she works at a strip clip down on 47th. Now I think she would be willing to help us set Stephen up for an affair..."

"Stephen doesn't need setting up... He is already having an affair." Andrea nodded in confirmation.

"You know who with?"

"No"

"You know how long?"

"No"

"You know where?"

"No"

"Ok point proven with this we know how long, who with and where! It's fool proof!" it sounded too simple... Stephen wouldn't really fall for it. Would he?

"I don't know Andrea." Miranda looked at Andrea doubt apparent in her tone of voice.

"Ok you're thinking he'll never fall for it right? Well what if your beautiful brunette assistant recommends her friends strip club because 'she knows he's not getting his... Fill at home' it's a great idea Miranda!" Andrea smiled wildly hoping Miranda would go for it... If she really wanted rid this was the only sure way of doing it so that Miranda left with everything and Stephen left with a divorce slip. To Andy's total surprise, Miranda nodded.

"Ok... We'll do it"

"Really?" Miranda shot Andrea her no nonsense glare.

"Right of course. Great"

A WEEK later...

It was Monday night at 9pm Andrea had been with the book and had confirmed that the situation with Tiff was all set up and Stephen would only need to hear Andreas recommendation tomorrow night and he would be sold. Miranda sat in her study at her desk she had just finished editing the book, it had been early tonight. Looking at a picture of her and the twins she smiled. It was of Miranda, the girls and their father when they were in London. It had been snowing and the girls had demanded that they build their first snow man and that their parents help. Miranda giggled at the memory. Pulling her out of her revere the door slammed open.

"Mira?! Mira!?" it was Stephen and she could tell he was drunk. She stood quickly and made her way to the door opening it she saw Stephen unshaven and looking as if he should be living on the streets. He had a smell about him that wasn't just alcohol but BO and blood. That meant he had been fighting and sure enough Miranda saw the start of a black eye on his right eye. He also had a cut on his lip.

"I knew you would be in here..." pushing Miranda back into the study he wandered into the room.

"Dear your late... How was your trip?"

Walking over to her desk Stephen picked up the book and threw it across the room. Miranda rushed to the book that had managed to knock off three family photographs that had been hanging on the wall. The frames were smashed and the photographs scratched. They were of the twins when they were babies, Miranda holding them close.

"All you care about is that damn book!" Stephen shouted as he lurched towards her and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall. Miranda knew she would have a bruise there tomorrow she could barely breath as his hand pushed against her throat harder.

"Step-Stephen... Pl-please..." Miranda chocked out. Stephen dropped Miranda and she fell to the floor.

"Look at you begging. Your pathetic Miranda!" Stephen reached for his trousers and pulling them down he shoved his erection to her face. Miranda turned away in disgust.

"Suck it Miranda! NOW!" Miranda shook her head. Kneeling down to her face Stephen grabbed her jaw and made her face him.

"Give your husband a blow job now..." he stood again.

"Open your mouth..." Miranda did as she was told this time. Grabbing her head he thrusted his girth into Miranda's mouth and down her throat making her gag.

"Take it Miranda... NOW! Fucking bite me and I'll make sure you can't walk for a week! Understand?" Miranda didn't answer. Stephen grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to him.

"UNDERSTAND?" Miranda nodded as good as she could. She felt a tear burn down her face and hoped he would just come and get it over with. She ran her tongue along his length making him shiver in pleasure. The sooner this was over the better. Seconds later he came in Miranda's mouth.

"Swallow." Miranda did as she was told. Stephen stepped back and pulled his boxers up. Grabbing Miranda's chin he made her look at him.

"You tell anyone about this and you're a dead women... And I mean literally. Your a fucking frigid bitch now! Ice queen! I'll fucking melt you!" raising his right hand he brought it down to Miranda's left cheek and smashed her face Miranda knew there would be a bruise. She collapsed to the left and just lay there on the floor.

"Your pathetic... I'm going to MY bed... You can have the guest room" Stephen walked out of the study leaving a limp and lifeless Miranda lying on the floor crying and sobbing. Alone.

TBC...

I'm not very impressed with this chapter! :( unfortunately had a technical glitch and I deleted the whole of chapter three so it WAS better... Basically recreated it from what I remember. Anyway hope you liked it! Chapter 4 tomorrow and please comment and feedback :) much love x's


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I have flu... Bad flu so any spelling or grammatical errors are completely my fault... :) hoping everyone is having a Meryl Christmas ;) I may not be updating tomorrow as it might be a day in bed for me lol... But enjoy.

Chapter 4

After a few hours Miranda managed to drag her limp body off of the floor and make her way upstairs. Heading to the guest bedroom furthest away from 'their' bedroom she slowly made her way to the bed. Stripping down to just her panties Miranda crawled into bed and sobbed.

How had she come to this? Her husband beating her? How could she just let him treat her like that? She must deserve it. All those years of torturing her employees and not taking care of her husbands like a wife should, working too much... Work. How was she going to hide the bruise slowly but surely developing on her left eye? Or the cut his ring had caused at the highest part of her cheekbone. Laying in the cold bed, alone and in pain Miranda never felt so... Uncared for, unwanted and lonely in her life. Was this the end of Miranda Priestly?

ON the other side of town Andy was heading to bed, wondering why Miranda had not text her tomorrow's schedule or at least a goodnight? Miranda and Andy had gotten closer ever since that night Andy had found her in her office looking defeated an broken. Over the past week Andy had managed to cheer up Miranda no end, making sure she still did her job but going that extra mile like sending her a bouquet of lilies with a little note saying 'Morning Miranda, looking stunning this morning I might say! Your day is set up and you have nothing to worry about! :) xx' when she had placed the lilies on the desk she thought Miranda would take them the wrong way, but on the way to the James Holt run through in the car Miranda had turned to Andrea and said.

"Thank you for the lovely flowers, Andrea. They are positively my favourite, the note made me smile thank you for the compliment" Miranda smiled to Andy and then turned back to her blackberry...

She loved making Miranda smile... The way her cheeks would dimple was a sure sign the smile was real, a fake smile of Miranda's would simply curl and disappear. The way her eyes would sparkle when Miranda saw something she liked, or the way only Andrea could tell when she was in a foul mood and all she needed to do was get her a coffee an stick a post it to the cup saying.

'Cheer up, might never happen ;) xx'

Yes Andy knew Miranda. She knew her so well, but not well enough. She wanted to know her better, she wanted her more than a friend. But as Andy lay in bed she couldn't help thinking something was wrong with Miranda. Picking up her phone she fired off a text to Miranda.

Andrea: hey just wanted to make sure you were ok, everything is scheduled for tomorrow any last requests? Xx

Seconds later Andy received a text

Miranda: yes Andy I'm fine and no, no other requests x

Andy frowned. That wasn't like Miranda, since when had she called Andy by her nick name... She always said 'Andrea' even in emails. No something wasn't right. But what could Andy do? Turn up at Miranda's house and simply demand to see if she was ok? She is probably in bed with her husband, welcoming him back from his 'trip'. Andy would probably receive an email in the morning to cancel their plan to remove Stephen from her life. Yes that was it she had discovered she was in fact happily married and didn't want to ruin that. However there was still a niggling feeling of worry, trying to forget Andy closed her eyes and lay back, thinking about all the things she had to do tomorrow.

ANDY woke to the shrill of her alarm clock at 5:30am. Opening her eyes she wearily glanced around the room, her curtains barely blocking out the morning sunrise as it pooled into the room. Sitting up and stretching her dormant muscles, she threw the covers back and hopped out of bed. Wandering into the bathroom she began to get ready for work.

An hour later Andy was ready to leave for work when her phone buzzed.

Dad: Hey honey thought I'd let you know me and your mother were planning on visiting next month, around the 25th. Let me know if there is any problems with that and we'll arrange a different time :) xxx

Andy smiled she hadn't seen her parents in over 6 month, she missed them being close. Collecting her bag and coat she walked out of her apartment and down onto the street. She quickly texted her dad back.

Andy: Yes dad that is fine so far nothing planned! :) xxx

Catching the subway Andy checked over what was ahead today for Miranda.

10am: Run through

12:30pm: Calvin Klein meeting

2:30pm: Video call with Chanel

4pm: Art department meeting

6pm: Caroline and Cassidy's recital

That last one meant that it was Andy's job to make sure that none of Miranda's appointments/meetings ran over. Miranda could not miss that recital, and Andy would make sure she didn't. Getting off the subway Andy walked to the Starbucks just around the corner collecting a latte for Miranda a decaf for Emily and another latte for herself. With that Andy walked towards Elias-Clark and entered the office. Smiling at Bill as she walked past the main desk and into the elevator.

As she walked into the main office she saw Emily running around like a headless chicken. Miranda must be on her way... Andy checked her watch. 7:30am. If Miranda was coming in she was very early.

"Em?" Emily had clearly not noticed Andrea's arrival, as she jumped half a mile into the air.

"Andrea, there you are! Christ! I thought you had crawled into a hole and died! Jesus Miranda is minutes away! She decided to push the run through to 9am which means we are running behind yet again! And she is going to fucking murder us all when she finds out NO ONE IS READY!" this was the only time Andy had seen Emily lose control and she didn't like it.

"Emily calm the fuck down ok? Jesus! It's fine! We will have the run through ready because it has to be! We will manage no matter what she throws at us! Ok! Now take this coffee and put it on her desk, sort out her magazines, pour her a sparkling water and calm down. Phone smith and walskey and book ahead for her steak and Em... The twins have a recital tonight she needs to make that recital." Emily nodded.

Fifteen minutes later the elevator dinged, Andy was already outside the elevator. Miranda was revealed by the elevator doors and as she took her sunglasses away from her usually pristine face Andrea gasped. Unprofessionally Andy stepped forward to Miranda.

"Oh my god Miranda what happened to your eye?" Miranda stared at Andrea so hard, an icy glare that made Andrea stumbled back.

"Sorry Miranda, everything is organised and the run through is ready for 9am your-" Miranda looked at Andrea as if she had grown two heads.

"Why has the run through changed?"

"Emily was told-"

"Well clearly Emily was misinformed..."

As they walked into the office Miranda threw her coat and bag onto Andy's desk. Miranda blitz past the two desks and into the main office, she sat down and began to sip her coffee.

"Andrea close my door" Andy who was left in Miranda's wake stood motionless in the outer office.

"Andrea... The door..." Miranda's tone of voice made Andrea realise she was standing frozen in place, quickly recovering she moved to the door and pulled it closed.

"Did you see her eye?" Emily asked in a tone of voice that showed no worry, just gossip.

"Emily whatever has happened to Miranda we have to keep it under wraps, and the way she was talking she had no idea about the change in time for the run through so make it for 9:30am instead" Andy turned to her desk and hoped that whatever had happened to Miranda she could get over it locked away in her office.

TWO hours later Andy was sitting at her desk and Emily was out at Calvin Klein. Miranda had not moved or spoke since she had entered her office that morning. Checking her emails Andy saw there was one from Miranda sent five minutes ago, no subject. She opened it.

Andrea, when you have time please come into my office and close the door I need to talk to you. Don't worry you are not fired, far from it. It is just paramount that I speak with you.

M x

Andy stood taking her notepad and pen and walking to Miranda's office door, scared as hell to what Miranda was going to tell her. Softly knocking on the door she opened it carefully and slipped in closing the door behind her. Looking around there was no sign of Miranda in the office.

"Miranda? You in here?" Andy stood still at the doors.

"Andrea really where do you think I had gone... You have been sitting at your desk all morning... What do you think I have suddenly developed the ability to ab sail high scale buildings?" Andrea smiled at that.

"Listen Andrea, I know you will want to know how I got this... Monstrosity however that I can not tell you. It's not about trust because I trust you with my life as I have shown on many occasions, it's simply about my pride. I cannot and will not allow anyone to know how I got this black eye. All I want you to know is... The arrangement we had? It's still on only I want something else, I want him to suffer... Pain. Understood?" Andy blinked at Miranda's tone it was harsh and scary.

"Miranda I can see why... But there is something I can do more for you in that department. I can't tell you here it's not safe enough but come to my apartment after the twins recital and I'll show you how much we can hurt him." Miranda had been looking away whilst Andy had been saying this, but at the latter Miranda looked at Andy in shock.

"What?"

"I can't tell you now but I will tell you tonight..."

"Ok..." Andy turned to go when Miranda grabbed her wrist.

"Andrea... Thank you... This isn't your job description and you still look after me like you care" Miranda looked to Andrea.

"Of course I care! Miranda you have no idea how much I care!" Andrea stared at Miranda as she was saying this, making sure what she was saying showed in her eyes the truth evident.

"Well..." Miranda was speechless she could see the pain and worry in Andrea's eyes, for the first time in forever someone genuinely cared.

BY 9pm Andy was ready to leave the office with the book. Taking the subway back to her apartment she called at her local takeout and headed home. Opening her apartment door she walked in and dropped her takeout on the kitchen side and put the book next to it. Pulling her phone out of her bag she went to her contacts in search for a person she hadn't been in touch with for a very long time. Someone who she knew could help Miranda and her 'Stephen' problem. Clicking on the name she rang the number and waited for an answer the dial tone automatically making her nervous.

MEANWHILE Miranda was on her way home from the twins recital. Sitting in the car with Stephen driving and the twins in the back she felt nervous. 'What if he has been drinking? What if he isn't even paying attention to the road? He could run the car into a ditch and kill us all! Why didn't you drive Miranda? Oh that's right to save yourself from a beating when you got home!' a rough hand on her thigh startled her, looking over to its owner Stephen smiled. It wasn't a warm genuine smile it was evil, it was a promise.

"Mommmm! How amazing were Adam and Katie! I wish I could act as good as them! And Sophie she sings amazing her voice it just soooo awesome!" Caroline chirped up.

"Yeah and what about Jamie? Oh my god! And he is so good looking. He is so perfect for you Caro! You both get along so well! You should totally ask him to next months dance!" Cassidy urged

"Seriously? You think he likes me? Mom what do you think?" Caroline asked

"Oh I think you are too young for boyfriends Caroline. Men are overrated" Miranda felt a sharp pain in her thigh, the result of Stephen's hand digging into her uncomfortably.

"Unless you have a relationship like me and your fathers here..." she hated calling Stephen the girls father because well... He wasn't. But they had had this argument before and Stephen was not up for a compromise.

"Stephen isn't our dad..." Caroline and Cassidy said in unison. Miranda felt Stephen tense up.

"Darlings, listen to me carefully, Stephen has been nothing but a very solid father figure towards you girls and you will show him the same respect and love you show your father."

"That's right Miranda treat them like babies, 13 nearly 14. They are spoilt brats and need to be taught a lesson in manners! Maybe I should teach them a thing or too!" Miranda looked at him incredulous. He would NOT bring the twins into this! Her girls, HER babies!

"STEPHEN! How dare you? You will do nothing of the sort! They are my-" Miranda was cut off by a glare and a grip even tighter on her thigh. Miranda winced.

"We will talk about this when we get home" the twins heard 'discussion', Miranda heard threat. Shrinking back down into her seat after giving the twins a reassuring look she hoped that she would be able to get to Andrea's tonight, she doubted it...

TBC...

Next chapter is gonna be big bust up... Lots of action ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Start of the storm... Hope you enjoy the beginning of my drama shizzle :) I'm thinking another 3 maybe 4 chapters anyway enjoy.

Chapter 5... Part one

Andy was lying on her bed using her cell phone. Miranda hadn't turned up and she had phoned numerous times but couldn't get in touch. She was worried but she had a plan.

"Great so when can you get here?" Andy said anxiously into her phone.

"Tomorrow afternoon maybe? If its that urgent?"

"Trust me... It's urgent."

WALKING into the empty office at 6:30am with a searing hot Starbucks and a bagel Andy was actually happy this morning. Life was good, she had a great friendship with Miranda, she was excelling in her job and she simply LOVED living in New York. Her only problem was a missing Miranda she only hoped she was safe.

Sitting down at her desk and turning on her computer she took a sip of her coffee and hummed in appreciation. Say what you like about how demanding Miranda was about her coffee she definitely had good taste in coffee. Quickly checking her emails she saw she had received one from Miranda late last night.

Andrea,

I know you won't receive this until tomorrow morning, when your sitting at your desk eating a bagel with a coffee and checking your emails. I will not be in today. I will not explain myself as I never do, however something came up and it is paramount that I deal with it. Cancel all my appointments and reschedule those that can't be cancelled. Also be prepared to cancel for tomorrow. Do not get inquisitive and come to visit me I am fine and the wins are not in danger. Thank you xx M

Something must be seriously wrong, why hadn't Miranda phoned or text her last night? No this was not all what it seemed. She had said 'the twins are not in danger' was that meant to say she was? No Andy wasn't about to let Miranda just suffer on her own she would go to the town house herself.

Miranda,

That is fine you have no reason to explain yourself to me :) don't worry everything will be fine. Take care xx A

It was short and sweet but she knew any longer and Miranda would have been suspicious. Picking up her cellphone she dialled for Emily.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily"

"Andrea sorry I'm late, traffic is a nightmare and Miranda sent and email last night telling me to pick up 12 Hermes scarfs and 6 Dolce belts so now I'm running around like an idiot trying to get them before she gets in!"

"Em not to worry she isn't coming in"

"What?"

"Miranda isn't coming into work"

"Why?"

"She never said, come on Em you know better than I do that she doesn't explain. Anyway I was calling to tell you I won't be here when you get in, I have some... Stuff to sort out. I have forwarded all calls to my cell, so when you get to the office text me and I'll turn it back ok? Great thanks byee!" Andy hung up before Emily could answer she didn't have time for explanations.

Grabbing her coat and bag Andy made her way to the elevators and pushed the button. Tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator she pulled out her cell. Selecting her brother who was saved in her phone as Junior she hit call. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey sis... What's up?"

"She didn't come in"

"What?"

"Miranda didn't come in" the elevator arrived and she walked in.

"Wait is it safe?"

"Look I wouldn't call you if it wasn't! Find him! Lock him up and keep him there till I get a chance to show him what a REALLY hard person can do! I want him to suffer James! Don't let me down, I don't know what happened last night, she didn't show up at my apartment, I phoned her a few times but she never answered! I wanted to go over and fucking kill that guy but I couldn't be sure she needed my help... Now I am"

"And how can you be so sure Andy? I mean how do you know she is in danger?"

"She said so" with that Andy hung up.

She knew she shouldn't be here, she knew she should just go back to the office and carry on with her job. But pulling up at the town house she knew she should be here. The house didn't feel right, she knew something was wrong. Now sitting in her Range Rover Andy realised this meant revealing who she really was, her background, her secret life to the person she lo-. 'loved? Really Andy?' ok the woman she loved. Opening her jacket briefly checking she had her gun that her brother had sent her last month with a small note saying

'Well sis living in New York can be dangerous! So here you go take care!' she had been surprised when she received it because she had left that life behind as soon as she had moved to New York, however she thought it would be handy to have around. Turns out it would.

Getting out of her car and taking out the key to Miranda's townhouse she walked up the steps. There seemed to be no sign of anyone in however, she was hoping Miranda and Stephen were in there and trying to make a go of their marriage. It was better than what had been going through Andy's mind all morning. Putting the key in the door she unlocked and walked in.

Walking through the hall Andy noticed the house was silent. She didn't know whether that was good thing or not. Walking further into the house Andy saw a light come from the study. Edging closer to the study Andy heard shuffling of papers and then a small sigh, a sigh she would hear anywhere.

"Miranda?"

Andy crept closer to the door and grabbed the handle, turning it slowly she opened it. Peeking her head around the door she saw Miranda sitting at her desk but with her back to Andy. When she didn't reply Andy moved further into the room.

"Miranda? Are you ok?" Miranda didn't turn.

"Andrea I told you I was fine so go..." Andy scoffed.

"You told me through email and I didn't believe you, I just had to come and see for myself." Miranda still didn't turn though. Andy moved further. As she got closer to Miranda she noticed she had her grey robe on.

"Andrea I am fine will you just- just leave please" Miranda's voice failed her and Andy took that as confirmation she wasn't fine. Andy walked around to the desk and stood in front of Miranda, she let out a gasp. Miranda had a black eye, a cut on her lip and her nose had clearly been bleeding. Her silver locks were slapped back with a headband. She had no make up on and as soon as Andy saw her Miranda turned her face away.

"I told you not to come here..." Andy knelt before Miranda and took her hands in her own.

"And you think I'd leave you like this? I don't think so! Miranda this is ridiculous what he has done to you I- I can't..." Andy's voice failed her. Reaching her left hand up she cupped Miranda's cheek, stroking her thumb over the now fading cut on her right cheekbone.

"This one is off the other day?" Miranda nodded tears forming in her eyes. Andy moved her hand to Miranda's robe and noticed a bruise, new, on her collarbone, stroking the bruise with her light fingertips but even then Miranda winced.

"Last night?" Miranda nodded again... The tears falling this time. Andy pulled out her cell and dialled her brother.

"James, you find him?"

"Yeah I did, I got him here now. You wanna talk to him" Andy looked at Miranda. Broken, hurt and scared.

"No... Break his fingers, his hands, his ankles anything... Make sure he fucking pays James. Keep him alive I'll see you in a few hours." slamming her phone shut she put it on the desk.

"Miranda please listen to me..." she waited for Miranda to look at her.

"I'm going to make Stephen pay for this, I'm going to make sure you are never scared or harmed again in your entire life you hear me?" Miranda looked away. 'How can anyone promise that?' Andy took Miranda's chin in her thumb and forefinger and made Miranda look her in the eyes.

"Trust me.." Miranda tried to smile but it came out in a sob.

"How can I? You can't help me... I'm too broken"

"Oh bullshit! Stop feeling sorry for yourself Miranda! I know you better than this, listen to me and I will only explain this once." Miranda Looked at Andy with a shocked expression surprised she could hold such authority in her voice.

"Five years ago I left home, the reason I left home was because I didn't want the life my parents and my brother lead. My brother is a hit man, my parents own the... Business... If you like. They were disappointed at first because I had done all the training I just... I just couldn't take the shot... I didn't have it in me for the kill"

"Andrea what are you babbling on-"

"Shh! Listen! My mom gave me a chance to get out so I did. But sometimes I still get to ask the odd favour. Stephen is my most recent favour" Andy looked at Miranda in the eye waiting for a reaction...

"I will get him back he will pay... By the end of this week he will have no option but to file for divorce... And maybe never walk again" Andy mumbled the last part. Miranda sat in silence, in total shock.

"Why? Why would you do this for me?" Andy smiled, lifted her hand to Miranda's cheek and reached her head up placing a soft kiss to Miranda's lips.

"Because I care, because I love you because you have no one else? Take your pick..."

"I don't need saving Andrea..."

"No but I'm going to save you anyway..."

TBC...

Part two is only hours away... :)


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Ok so Andy is gonna go all hardcore on us! :) I actually love this one... But I'm giving it M for the fact that it's really gruesome? That's all I'm saying... Stephen will get his comeuppance ;) enjoy...

Chapter 5... Part two...

Andy wandered around the living room whilst Miranda was upstairs getting ready. Looking around she saw photographs of the twins and Miranda on extravagant holidays, looking happy, looking like a family should look. Andy sat down on the comfy couch and thought about how she was going to get Miranda to face that asshole and make him pay.

SITTING in front of her dressing table Miranda looked at her defeated expression she had been sporting for the past two weeks. 'How do you look so beaten? How have you let that... Thing get to you? Look at you! A mess, sitting there. Stephen was right- pathetic' Miranda looked up at the door moving and saw it was Andrea.

"You ok?" Miranda smiled and nodded, not trusting her voice. Andy stepped further into the room.

"I know your not" walking even closer, Andy stood behind Miranda and placed a hand on her shoulder. Miranda smiled and moved into the touch, spurring Andy to move around the front and kneel before Miranda. She leant up and rested her palm on her right cheek.

"God you are beautiful" Miranda scoffed and tried to turn her face away but Andy held her gaze.

"Listen to me... You are so beautiful and gorgeous and anything that scumbag said to you? It was all because he was blind, blind to what he had in front of him. You are amazing and strong and I-I ... I love you..." Miranda looked at Andy and smiled.

"How can you love me?" Andy leaned up and kissed Miranda softly at first but when Miranda wrapped her hands in Andrea's hair and pulled her closer the kiss deepened. Andy gasped and Miranda used this to push her tongue into Andrea's mouth. Tongues colliding and Andy panting if she didn't pull back now things would get too heated too soon.

"That's how I can love you... Your amazing Miranda" Andy reached up and gave her a quick kiss. Stroking her cheek again Andy stood.

"You almost ready?" Miranda took one last look in the mirror and nodded.

"Yeah"

ANDREA and Miranda drove in silence but held hands, only letting go so Andy could change gears. Miranda tried to focus on where they were going but she felt her eyes droop heavier and heavier. Drifting to sleep with the hold of Andreas hand keeping any nightmare away. Having not slept one second last night she really was exhausted.

Miranda woke to the sound of Andrea whispering in her ear and softly stroking her shoulder.

"Miranda honey, we're here." Miranda opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Looking out of the car window she noticed it was raining, they were outside what looked like a log cabin. And they were high up. She looked at Andrea.

"Where are we?"

"Virginia..." Miranda looked at Andrea incredulous, quickly doing the math.

"Andrea that is over 7 hours away from New York! It has to be near to 400 miles! What the hell is out here that is so... Important?" Andrea smiled and pointed to the log cabin

"My parents own it, we came here for the holidays. It used to be so fun, there's a lake round the back and me and James would jump in and fool around. The amount of times he used to dunk me and then I'd be angry at him for the rest of the time we were here. We had some awesome times up here. Christmas is the best though... When it snows..." Miranda still couldn't understand why Andrea had brought her here.

"So why are we-"

"Stephen and James are in there." Andy blurted out. Miranda instantly felt on edge.

"Look Miranda" Andy took Miranda's hands in hers.

"I'm going in there, and it's not going to be pretty... I want you to know that you don't have to come in but I'm gonna... Well I'm not gonna go easy on the dude"

"I want to go in" Andy carried on.

"And I know you won't want to- what did you say?"

"I said I want to go in" Andy was shocked she didn't think Miranda would be up to it.

"I didn't think... Are you sure Miranda?"

"Andrea it is your turn to listen, I am Miranda Priestly I refuse to allow that asshole of an ex husband make me feel worthless and unloved. I will never feel like that again. I don't want to feel like that again... He hurt me and I will never get over that, the fear of thinking 'God I can't say that' or 'What if he hits the girls this time?' no I'm done being scared, I want HIM scared" Andy grabbed Miranda's hand.

"Miranda Stephen is in there, fearing for his life. He has no idea where he is, why he is there or who it is that has something against him... He is scared"

"Well lets go relieve him... A little" Miranda smirked and Andrea saw the dragon lady for the first time in weeks. She was back.

WALKING into the Sachs family home was like any other, warm atmosphere and hearty family photos stuck on the wall. Andy lead Miranda into the house and down a flight of steps.

"In the basement?" Miranda asked

"Yes" was Andrea's simple reply.

As they got closer to the door of the basement Miranda grew more nervous, but when Andrea reached the door and went to open it Miranda stood ram rod straight. She would not show weakness in front of that... Monster.

Andrea opened the door to reveal a rugged man sitting in his boxers and a bloodied shirt, his head hung and his hands tied behind his back sitting on a wooden and uncomfortable looking chair. Miranda smiled, THAT was her husband.

Andy sent a reassuring look towards Miranda and told her to wait in the corner. Miranda did as she was told.

"James... I hope you have been treating our guest with the best hospitality the Sachs have to offer?" a tall well built man that had a resemblance of Andrea but didn't look like her, at the same time, emerged from the dark corners of the basement.

"Oh Andy please... I always do" James stalked behind Stephen like a predator.

"So... Mr Thompson is it?" no answer. James lurched forward, grabbed stephen by the hair and pulled his head back. Stephen cried out in pain. Miranda noticed the two black eyes, bust nose and lip Stephen was sporting and felt nothing but... Happiness.

"MY sister was talking to you... The polite thing to do is to answer back... Now ANSWER!" James threw his head forward again and Stephen groaned.

"Yess... Who the fuck are you?" Andy leaned forward like a snake, grabbed Stephens face and pushed it back harshly.

"I'm your worst nightmare baby" Andy brought a clenched fist back and smacked it down right on his jaw. Miranda heard a crack, and to her surprise Andrea didn't even flinch. It was Stephen's crying out that caught her attention and she couldn't help but smile.

"You- BITCH!" this time James grabbed Stephen from behind and held him in place whilst Andy brought a military boot crashing into Stephen's groin.

"I hate liars, I hate cheats but you know what I hate more Stephen?" Stephen was groaning and moaning in too much pain to answer. Andy walked over to a bench and picked up a metal baseball bat.

"FUCKING" smack to the left shin. Stephen cried out in pain but James still held him tight.

"WIFE" smack to the right shin. Another cry.

"BEATERS" smack to the shoulder. This time the the chair nearly fell back. James still had a hold of it luckily.

Stephen was screaming in agony.

"Your messing up my nice clean floor Mr Thompson..." Andy stood on his foot, James had clearly already done a nice job of breaking his toes because Stephen was now crying.

"Your wife... Miranda Priestly... My boss... My friend... My love... You beat her within an inch of your life..." Andy picked up Stephen's little finger and bent it back she could feel the bones crushing, Stephen crying out in agony.

"You think" next finger

"I was just going to" next finger

"Let you" next finger

"Get away with it?" next finger and this time she bent it back so far she swears it will never fix.

Blood curling screams leave Stephen's mouth as he pleads with Andy to stop.

"Miranda is here... Right now watching you suffer and plead for your life... Just like when you made her... Just like when you raped her... Just like when you shoved that thing you call your cock down her throat" Andy stood and smacked his face again she felt his cheekbone crack under her fist.

Miranda stepped out of the shadows.

"Miranda... Make... Make her stop- please- I beg.. You she.." Miranda stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. Bending down so she was eye level with him, she saw blood pouring from his nose, his face covered in blood black eyes developing even worse and she smiled. He watched her smile and he cried because he knew what was going to happen.

"You know how worthless you made me feel? Every blow? Every command? Every time I felt your hand on me I didn't know whether to cower or cry... I couldn't sleep in my own bed. You lied, you cheated and you hurt me physically and emotionally. My only crime? Working too hard... And why do I work hard Stephen? You know where I grew up how much hurt I went through! And yet you still begrudge me treating the twins,TREATING YOU! I'll make sure she kills you if you don't agree to this, I'm leaving you with nothing Stephen, no house, no car, no job, no family NOTHING!"

"You can go running to your little whore down at that strip club you love so much, I mean if she'll have you! Look at you! Your pathetic... Rot... In... Hell" picking up his wedding finger she took his wedding ring off and shoved it roughly in his mouth, he spat it to the floor and Miranda smiled. She stood and walked to Andy.

"Few more blows then leave it..." she kissed her on the cheek and walked back to the corner.

Andy smacked down on Stephen's face and Miranda revelled in the pain laced in his face.

"James thank you bro... Make sure he doesn't a escape... If he can still walk that is." smiling Andy walked to Miranda whilst cleaning her hands on a towel.

"You ok?" Andy asked. Miranda nodded and smiled a genuine smile.

"Wanna get some sleep?"

"Actually I'm hungry..." Andy nodded

"Not surprised! Tell you what I'll go get cleaned up, I packed some stuff in the car for you and me. If you go get that I'll have a shower then I'll cook is a nice meal. Sound nice?"

"Devine" Miranda gave Andy a chaste kiss. Under the circumstances... It seemed normal.

TBC...

Hope that was what y'all were wanting? If not LET ME know what I can do to make my story better always up for the constructive criticism... I'm thinking two more chapters?


	7. Chapter 6

Short ending but here we go!

Chapter 6

Walking into the master bedroom Miranda smiled, the room was light dressed in creams and beiges. The four poster bed the main feature of the room and the soft white carpet that sponged beneath her bare feet. Miranda wandered further into the room and placed hers and Andreas overnight bag on the bed. Letting out a deep sigh Miranda flopped back and closed her eyes. What she had just seen hadn't made her on edge, the fact her husband was sitting in the basement three stories down near to death actually made her smile. He deserved everything he got. A soft knock on the door alerted Miranda and she sat up right opening her eyes, she saw it was Andrea beaming at her.

"Hey... How is this then?" walking into the bedroom and sitting beside Miranda

"It's perfect Andrea thank you"

"No problem!" Andy turned to Miranda and smiled.

"Listen I'll just be down the hall if you need anything I'm going to make my bed then I'll go down and start dinner" Andy leaned in and kissed Miranda on the forehead, she went to stand but Miranda grabbed her wrist and sat her back down

"Make your bed?" Miranda asked confused.

"Yeah.. The guest room... You can have the master I'll have the guest."

"No... We are sleeping in the same bed tonight Andrea... I don't care if it's the guest, the master or the garage I need you close to me tonight" Andy all of a sudden pulled Miranda into a hug

"I thought you'd never ask"

"Shall I run you a bath?" Miranda looked at Andrea, her aching muscles could do with the ease of the heat so she nodded.

"Great gimme a sec, ok?" Andy stood and walked into the en-suit of the room. Drawing the hot tap Andy waited for it to fill and poured some bubble bath into it, swirling the water with her hand she grabbed a towel and put it on the radiator. Walking back out into the bedroom Miranda was still sitting on the bed.

Walking towards Miranda she held her hand out in front of her and Miranda took it, leading her towards the bathroom Andy stopped at the door. Miranda might have trouble with Andy seeing her naked.

"Miranda do you... Want me to you know come in with you?" Miranda looked at the bath

"Andrea, although sharing a bath with you would be most satisfying I doubt both you and I can fit in that tub"

"No Miranda I meant... You know"

"Andrea my body is bruised and battered if you are up uncomfortable with seeing my-" Andy cut her off with a kiss

"The reason I asked is because I thought YOU would be uncomfortable with it"

Miranda was sitting in the tub and talking to Andrea whilst Andrea sat on the floor with Miranda's towels in her hands. The conversation was going well until Miranda went to wash her hair, because Miranda's ribs were bruised she couldn't reach high enough.

"Miranda, would you like me to wash your hair for you?"

"Andrea I'm not a total imbecile I can do it"

"Yes I know but everyone likes their hair being washed, right?" Miranda nodded and Andy stood. Grabbing the shampoo Andy poured some into her palm and began massaging it into Miranda's scalp. The massages and movements were sensual and warming Miranda's very soul up.

Miranda arched her back up, Andy gasped at the sight before her. Miranda's chest rising up out of the water, her mouth open and moaning in pleasure. Reaching for a jug Andy filled it with warm water putting it on the side, she held Miranda's head back and all she could think about was leaning forward and placing her lips on the neck exposed to her. The soft porcelain skin shimmering with the water. Picking the jug up in her left hand, Andy slowly poured the water over her head and rinsing the suds away. Miranda let out a heavy sigh and opened her eyes.

Turning to look at Andrea, who still had her right hand on the back of her head, her lips slightly parted, eyes glazed with passion she began to lean forward. Andrea pulled her head crashing to Miranda's lips and moaned into the kiss. Tongues dancing in passion and hands intwined in each others hair. Miranda needed breath and slowly pulled back regrettably, smiling at Andrea she spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Can you.. Pass me that towel?" Andy smiled and passed it to her.

AFTER the bath Miranda and Andy ate and chatted. Now lying on the bed Miranda snuggled closer to Andy. Her arms around the young woman's waist, her head resting on her chest.

"Shouldn't we talk?" Andy suggested.

"I guess... I am still your employer... And I refuse to have an office fling with you" Andy scoffed and leaned down to kiss Miranda on the head.

"This could never be a fling... But I know what you mean it wouldn't be... Professional."

"What do you want to do?"

"Be with you"

"Well that can be arranged..." Miranda snuggled closer and Andy pulled Miranda tighter.

"I love this... I love you" Miranda froze at the words.

"No you can't love me I'm not-" Andy stopped her by letting her go and facing Miranda looking her square in the eyes. Taking the older woman's face in her hands she kissed her soft lips.

"I can love you... And I do love you! How can you find it so hard to believe?" Miranda smiled

"Because you deserve better" Andy leant forward and kissed her lips softly moving her left hand down Miranda's silk nightgown she arrived at soft thighs as her tongue entered Miranda's mouth.

"Do you... Are you sure?" Miranda asked as Andy's lips latched onto her neck.

"Does this feel sure to you?" moving further down to her chest, Miranda nodded as she moaned in pleasure. Andy's hand moved further up her thigh and she could feel Miranda's hot core burning into her hand.

"Oh god!" Miranda screamed and Andy stopped.

"Don't stop!" Miranda had no underwear on and Andy moved her hand further up to push her finger through Miranda's wet folds. Miranda moaned again and arched her body towards Andy, her body on fire, her aches forgotten. Andy plunged two fingers inside Miranda's aching core, Miranda screamed out in pleasure pushing her breasts into Andy's face. Andy sucked on the hardened nipple that was presented to her through the soft silk holding them. Slowly pushing her fingers in and out of Miranda's centre, Andy lifted her head to see Miranda's eyes closed and her mouth open.

"Miranda sweetheart open your eyes" struggling but succeeding Miranda opened her eyes, blue met brown. Staring into each others eyes as Andy softly made love to Miranda.

"You are my better... I don't deserve you... You are amazing... I love you" Andy said to Miranda as an orgasm came crashing over her. Miranda's body shuddered and shivered. Pulling out her fingers Andy grabbed Miranda into a hug, feeling her shiver she pulled the covers around them both and hugged her close.

"I got you, I'll always have you Miranda Priestly" kissing her on the head she felt Miranda go limp and knew that she had fallen asleep. Smiling Andrea quickly followed Miranda into a deep sleep.

WHEN Miranda woke up she felt arms around her and smiled, knowing who it was. Snuggling in deeper and feeling nothing but happiness Miranda felt Andrea move slightly and moaned. Lifting her head she looked at Andrea who was just opening her eyes.

"Morning beautiful" Miranda blushed as Andrea leaned up and kissed her.

"Sorry I fell asleep after... You know" blushing further.

"What after I gave you that mind blowing orgasm?" Miranda slapped Andy's arm playfully.

"Ouch" Andy complained in mock.

"Seriously Miranda... Whatever happens I want you to know I will always be here for you... And I love you with all my heart" smiling she leant down and kissed her softly.

"Now can I make you 'fall asleep' again?" Miranda let out a hearty laugh and nodded. Things would be so much easier now Andrea had saved her.

The End

Well? Please comment and let me know how it is?


End file.
